The New Era (sort of CreepyPasta)
It was the night before Halloween down on Main Street. Monsters and Moshlings alike were joining in with the season, forced to create their own activities as the 'Sky Moshi God' hasn't done anything for them. A lone Oddie was walking out with his friend, Flumpy. "I bet we're going to get tons of eye pie left overs this year!" Flumpy exclaimed. He really liked pie. "I'd prefer a drink. It's a little awkward for me to eat food. But alas, I have to do it." Oddie sighed. As the night progressed, the two got tons of treats! Oddie decided to let Flumpy have his treats though. Flumpy was grateful for it and was showing this until they reached the last house on Ooh Lah Lane. The door slowly opened.. "Aha! The first Moshlings to come here." The figure of the Monster could not be seen, but a hand slowly reached out and placed some candy in Flumpy's hand. They smiled and simply thought nothing of it. Flumpy was chewing the sweets aggressively when he suddenly stopped. He felt a sudden large appetite grow on him. He slowly walked over to Oddie. He. Took. A. Bite. Oddie screamed with a cycotic rage as he slowly fell to the floor. A few moments later, Oddie risen, very slowly. He had no idea of what was going on. He couldn't think at all. He had no feelings at all. All he could do was see as his mind slowly forced him to move. "Heya Oddie!" a voice yelled out from beneath the waters. It was Cali! an old friend. Oddie gave no reply. He slowly moved over to her. He was in a great state of fear. He tried with all of his might to scream out to save Cali but he could not. "Uh.. you okay Oddie?" Cali was a little scared but knew her dearest friend wouldn't do anything to her. They've known each other since Poppet's nursery! Oh boy, was Cali wrong. Chomp. Scream. Yell. Down was Cali. Oddie was petrified of what he did but hey! Cali and Oddie are friends again. The two stumble down Main Street. "Cool costumes guys!" Monsters say. No reply from either of them. Of course, that was expected. Cali stumbles across a knife, happily placed there for what appears to be no reason. She picks it up. She tries her hardest to put it down but she cannot. She walks towards Jeepers. "Hey! You guys look CLAWsome today!" Jeepers replies. Jeepers was a good friend to them. Was. Cali thrusts the knife through Jeepers but he cannot deal with the pain. He drops to the floor as the two scratch and scrape him down to this 'Costume'. These guys are sure to get the most candy this year! Now down to the.. Port? looks like they swam. Not like they have any choice of what they do anyway. They walk down to Paws and Claws where they come across Dipsy, happily tossing candy to the ground. She drops one on Jeepers' head when he bursts out with a sudden anger and climbs to Dipsy and bites her arm. "Ow! What was that for, friend?" She replies as she suddenly transforms into one of them. The four finally finish their route in Sludge Street where there is a hoard of 'costume' Moshlings charging down the street. Burnie is trying to back them off with his flames when suddenly Dipsy flies behind him. Bang. Gone. The giant hoard of 'Zomblings' now feel a sudden urge to head down to CLONC. "Aha! Great job, Fishlips. Those desperate Moshlings actually came to our small house in Ooh Lah Lane for candy! Now, we can rule Monstro City with those pathetic Zomblings!" Strangeglove laughs manically as Monstro City is plunged into a new era.. Category:Fan Fiction